1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for providing a variety of modular food and non-food fillers mounted on a common support base for enhancing the modular range of filling equipment to meet future market needs, reduce maintenance, and reducing rebuilding and change-over costs. The common base for a plurality of fillers creates maximum flexibility for filler users by providing them with a closely synchronized, modular filling system which provides minimum changeover time when changing filler types at a greatly reduced cost due to the common frame size, common change parts, filling cylinders, and drive components for all filling concepts thereby reducing part replacement and maintenance costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignee's Creed et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,072 illustrates a flat table top conveyor chain with container pusher lugs pivotally attached together and capable of pivoting about horizontal and vertical axes. The Creed et al patent may be modified to be one of the plurality of modular fillers supported on the common base of the present invention.